


Polar

by theorytale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, Gen, Jotunn Biology (Marvel), Not Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Two Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theorytale/pseuds/theorytale
Summary: Loki is sentenced to life in the dungeon, there to spend the rest of his days. No one said he had to spend them awake.
Comments: 81
Kudos: 262





	Polar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryumasi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryumasi/gifts).



> This is utter, irredeemable crack. Based on a comment thread on Return of Hug Fortress in which Ryumasi was discussing biological differences the Jotunn might have.

_"You will never see her again... you will spend the rest of your life in the dungeon..."_

Odin's words ran over and over again through Loki's head as the guards led him to the cell that was to become his new home. Glaring white and one side an enchanted barrier. There was no privacy and Loki wondered: would the people come to see him, to jeer at the monster in their midst? Or would they stay away, content to forget him entirely as he rotted?

He seethed to himself as he took his place, furious at Odin's hypocrisy, at Thor's, even at Frigga's. And he was _hungry_ ; the so-called Avengers had given him some shawarma after a muttered conversation about feeding prisoners, but not enough to satisfy the hollowness in him.

The walls were so white. Loki glared around himself. He thought about taunting the guards, but he was awfully tired. He'd been tired for a long time; that wasn't anything new. Always tired. Now, though, he finally had no mission to put all his thoughts towards. He had no expectations, no duties, no obligations.

Maybe a brief nap, Loki conceded to himself. And then take out his frustration on the guards.

\--

When Loki woke, he felt a lot better for such a short nap. He stretched all his limbs and climbed to his feet, feeling utterly refreshed. There was something luxurious about it.

"Your highness," one of the guards said, noticing his movements. "You're awake."

"No need to sound so surprised," Loki said, smiling generously. "What time is it?"

"Er. It's almost summer," said the guard.

Loki chuckled at the jest. He really _did_ feel a lot better. It was hard to remember now why he had been so angry, on Midgard. Had he really tried to take command of that poor little realm? What a ridiculous idea.

"I'll fetch the queen," said the other guard, and left in a hurry.

"Ooh," said Loki, taking a seat at the small table in his cell. "Yes, it would be lovely to talk to Mother. I suspect I owe her an apology. I was quite rude."

"Um," said the guard who remained.

"What's your name?" Loki asked curiously. He couldn't quite remember if this was one of the guards that had been stationed by his cell when he'd gone to sleep. Surely they hadn't changed shifts so soon?

"Halvar, sire," said the guard.

"Pleased to meet you, Halvar." Loki gave a wry smile, aware that these were not the best circumstances.

"Thank you, sire," said Halvar, looking a little terrified.

It wasn't long before the other guard returned with Frigga. Loki's face lit up and he sprang to his feet. "Mother! It's kind of you to come see me, especially so soon. I do beg your forgiveness for how I spoke to you last we met."

"Loki," Frigga said, looking oddly pale, "you have been asleep for seven months."

Loki blinked.

Then he laughed, heart warmed that his mother still cared enough to jest with him. "Oh, that's good. You almost had me."

"It is no jest," his mother said. "We did not know if you would ever wake."

Loki hesitated, starting to feel a little... well, uncertain. "That's absurd," he said, but it came out more like a question.

She came closer to the golden barrier, watching him closely. "How do you feel, my son?"

"Much better," Loki said truthfully. "It has been a long time since I felt so rested after a nap. Perhaps this cell agrees with me." He chuckled at his own jest, but Frigga did not.

"I will have Eir come to assess you," she said. "And then--" She paused, looking to the side, and Loki heard the sound of booted feet approaching at great pace.

It was Thor. Thor who stared inside the cell with astonishment, eyes wide. "Loki!"

"Ah... Thor." Loki winced slightly, recalling the things he had done before being brought back to Asgard. "I apologize for dropping you out of the sky on Midgard. I was dreadfully angry, I can't remember why."

Thor kept staring.

"Do close your mouth," Loki said with good humor. "I know you've heard me apologize before."

"You seem... well," Thor said, frowning a little.

Loki paused, running through his memories. He'd been very... dramatic. "I do feel a lot better," he offered.

Frigga and Thor exchanged looks. Then Frigga said, "Go tell your father. I will speak to the lady Eir."

Thor nodded, glanced at Loki once more, then left. Frigga at least paused to bid him farewell. "I shall return as soon as I can," she promised him.

"Thank you, mother," Loki said. He was interrupted by a yawn, and blinked in surprise. "Oh, it seems I'm still waking up."

Frigga gave him a strange smile and walked away. That left Halvar and the other guard. Loki sat back down at his small table.

"Tell me," he said cheerfully, "have either of you heard of a game called backgammon?"

\--

Eir came to scan his body for signs of ill health, despite Loki telling her that he felt much better than he had in quite some time. She departed, and Loki spent some more time conversing with the oddly nervous guards.

Finally he was summoned to Odin's presence, and he patiently endured all the chains being put back on. He'd been a lot more cross about it last time, he vaguely recalled.

The guards led him up to the throne room, and Loki noticed the stares and whispers they garnered along the way. He supposed that was reasonable; he'd stare as well, if he learned that someone had done the things he had done on Midgard.

Why _had_ he done those things? All he could remember was getting angrier and angrier, tired and head aching and wanting nothing more than to lash out.

"Loki," the All-Father said. He paused, and then didn't give a surname. "You have slept for some months, during your imprisonment."

"So I'm told," Loki murmured, still struggling to believe it. But it wasn't the kind of thing that Odin would jest about; Frigga perhaps, but not Odin.

"And on waking, I'm told you offered apologies to your mother and brother."

Oh! "I apologise to you as well, All-Father," Loki said, bowing his head. "I spoke in anger, and was greatly disrespectful."

"You were," Odin agreed, then leaned forward. "And how do you feel now?"

"Very well, father," Loki said dutifully. He wasn't sure why they kept asking him that. "I feel much refreshed. Well - I suppose one would after sleeping so long." He laughed a little but no one else laughed. He changed his laugh to an awkward cough.

"Your mother spent some time in the Royal Library," Odin said. "She has brought it to my attention that when left to their own devices, it is common for Jotunn to hibernate over the winter."

Loki furrowed his brow, confused. "But - I've never done that before."

"No," Odin agreed. "It is our belief that you have been unnaturally awake for some years, when your body would have had you sleep."

"Oh," Loki said, struggling to wrap his mind around the idea. "I _was_ very tired, I'll grant you..."

"As a result, it has been decided that your sentence will be modified." Odin fixed his eye sternly on Loki. "Your crimes are no less--"

"I was awfully cruel to the Midgardians," Loki admitted sheepishly.

"--And so you shall pay your debt to them, once you have helped rebuild the Bifrost."

That was probably better than he deserved. Loki bowed deep, ignoring the clanking of his chains. "You are most generous, All-Father."

"Is there anything you have to say?"

He'd already said most of it. However, one more thing niggled at Loki, and he smiled hopefully at Odin. "I don't suppose I could get something to eat?"

\--

_Next fall:_

"Cap, on your six!" Iron Man twisted in mid-air to fire a couple of repulsor blasts at the massive tentacled beast Loki had summoned to destroy them.

Loki was standing at a safe distance, cackling. Let the fools waste themselves on battle, then when they were worn out and exhausted he would strike. All would know Loki as the god who brought the Avengers to their knees.

"Loki!" Thor shouted, striding towards him. "Have you been taking your vitamin supplements?"

Loki scowled. Trust Thor to ruin this. He would-- he would have Thor tortured, make him scream with pain, and then--

"You know how you get when you put off your sleep," Thor said, frowning at him. "Come with me back to Asgard; your bed is waiting."

"Did... did Thor just say it was _past Loki's bedtime_?" the Iron Man asked incredulously.

Loki hissed, "I will rule this pitiful world, Thor--"

"Yes, of course you will," Thor said encouragingly. "Come have your sleep and then you can take over as many realms as you like."

Well. That did sound somewhat appealing, Loki had to admit. He stabbed a dagger into Thor's side because he hated being told what to do, and then he waved a hand and banished the tentacled beast.

Thor pulled the dagger out with a grimace, then gathered Loki close and bellowed, "Heimdall!" at the sky.

As the repaired Bifrost took them, Loki heard one last proclamation from the Iron Man ring across the fields of battle:

"...What the fuck?"


End file.
